Wrong or Right, I love Him Still
by TheMistressOfDoom
Summary: I sip it slowly, not hearing the footsteps approaching me until I feel two strong arms wrap around me in a hug. "Georgie," I hear Fred's voice mutter into my ear and whip around in his arms, eyes wide. Slash FredXGeorge Don't like, don't read.


Wrong Or Right, I Love Him Still

Randie Jo

Slash: Fred & George Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the right to my fantasies(:

(A/N: I hope this is good. I ain't promising ANYTHING! I'm still new at this type of thing.)

(George's POV)

* * *

Hello there. I should probably introduce myself, shouldn't I? I'm George Weasley and I'm in love. Madly, passionately, irrevocably in love. The one which I love is a man. Yes. I'm gay. It was a shock to me, too, I know. I'm in love with my brother. My twin brother to be exact. So, now we're all up to speed. I'm gay and head over heels for my twin, Fred.

He's my better half. You can't blame me really. We've shared everything from beds to secrets our whole life. We're practically inseparable. I don't think I could go on without him. He's positively handsome with ginger hair that is a shade darker than my own, shinier, too. Those eyes, so blue it reminds me of a cloudless day, seem to take in everything. Everything but the way I look at him when I think he's not paying attention. Even his freckles, sprinkled across that cute nose of his, are beautiful. And his lips, oh god, his undeniably kissable lips. I could kiss him for hours, or think about it at least.

Thing is, Fred doesn't even know how I feel, nor will I ever tell him. I can't. He would hate me, I just know it. How could he not? I mean really, I would hate me, too. It's wrong, sick even. I can't help who I feel for, though. He was destined for me, or that's how it feels. I love him with everything I have and still it's not enough for me to hope that he might possibly feel the same. I wouldn't dare think it.

"George?" I hear him call to me, close to midnight, waking me from my restless dream. I sit up and looks towards the sound of his voice. He's sitting up in his bed, watching me, eyes widened slightly. I raise an eyebrow in question. I wonder to myself why he's looking at me like that. "Did you just say my name?" he asks me. I frown and shake my head. He nods and leans back on his elbows, still watching me. "Oh, it sounded like it. You must've been asleep," he said and I nod then.

"I dunno, maybe I murmured it in my sleep," I say, biting down on my lip. I hope I didn't. I was having a rather erotic dream that he happened to wake me from. It was just getting good when I heard his voice. I am still frowning, watching him closely. "Why don't you just go on to sleep and forget about it. I'm sure it was nothing for you to worry about," I tell him. He sighs and lays back, closing his eyes. I can tell that he's asleep moments later by the slow and even rise and fall of his chest.

I lay back, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow we would be going back to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait. Maybe I could find something to get my mind off of him. It was just wrong for me to think of Fred beneath me, moaning and writhing while I shoved my... No, I can't think like that. Naughty thoughts. I shake my head and try to fall back asleep, but know it's impossible. I sigh and sit back up, standing. I rustle around for a shirt, finding one and throwing it on before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I sip it slowly, not hearing the footsteps approaching me until I feel two strong arms wrap around me in a hug. "Georgie," I hear Fred's voice mutter into my ear and whip around in his arms, eyes wide.

"What is it, Freddie?" I ask him softly, sitting my glass of water on the counter behind him. Wrapping my arms around him in somewhat of a hug, I pat his back, looking deep into his eyes, waiting for him to speak once more.

Fred sighs and lets me go, stepping back. 'Nevermind," he says and turns to go, but I catch his wrist. "Fred, you know you can tell me anything," I murmur to him and see the slight nod. "I know," he tells me, then bites his lip. He looks at me, seeming to study me fore a moment before he closes his eyes for a long moment. When they open again, his gaze searches mine, eyes half closed but a trace of panic evident in them.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've heard you say my name in your sleep," he tells me matter-of-factly. I bit my lip, cursing rather colorfully inside my head, berating myself for not casting a silencing charm. Though, I'm sure if I had done that, Fred would've gotten suspicious. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me what's going on?' he asks, making me feel guilty.

I step farther away from him, looking down at my bare feet. "It's not that I don't trust you, Freddie. I just don't want you to hate me," I say and hear Fred chuckle. "I couldn't hate you. You should know that," he tells me, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly. "Just tell me," he whispers encouragingly and I nod.

"Fine," I say, and bite my lip, wondering how to phrase it. I have to tell him now or I never will. I'll be alone for the rest of my life, watching him go on with his. He'd probably settled down with a nice bird or bloke, happy without me. I take a deep breath and just let the pent up emotions tumble from my lips. "I... I love you, Fred," I say, not looking at him. I don't want to see the disgust and anger that is sure to be in his gaze. He, however, grips my chin, tilting my head until he can look into my eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asks me softly, eyes searching mine again. I nod and sigh. "Yes. I'm absolutely serious," I say, wondering what he's thinking. His expression is unreadable as I wait for the next words he has to say. He grins suddenly, catching me off guard as he pulls me closer, planting his lips against mine firmly. Though it's awkward, I kiss back, my lips moving perfectly with his. I notice how our bodies fit perfectly together as if we were meant to be in each others arms, and now I'm sure we are.

After a moment, he pulls back, his breathing slightly off. The grin is still on his lips. "I love you, too, Georgie," he says and pulls me back upstairs. Once in our room again, he shoves me onto his bed, nearly pouncing on me. He's attacking my neck, tugging my shirt up before I can even blink. I tilt my head back, allowing him access to my throat as he nips and sucks at the skin. I don't even think about the excuse I will have to make up for the hickey I know will be there in the morning, too caught up in the sensations he's causing me.

His lips leave my neck only long enough for my shirt to be tugged over my head. He reaches for my pajama bottoms, tugging them down off of my hips. I lift up to allow him to slip them off. I tug his from him as well, attaching my lips to his jaw, nipping and licking to his ear, tugging at his earlobe with my teeth, earning a soft groan from him. His hands run along my body, exploring every inch of bare skin, as my hands are currently doing the same.

I kiss my way back to his lips, sucking the bottom one into my mouth, nibbling on it lightly. He groans and rolls his hips, creating a delicious friction between our near identical erection. Fred is slightly larger than I am, but at the moment, that doesn't matter. His fingers find my cock and stoke it slowly. I whimper and thrust into his hand. "Fred," I moan out against his lips. "George," he whispers in return, moving his other hand to probe at my entrance. I stiffen for a moment, but he doesn't do more than just rub the tender skin around it, making me relax once more.

When I'm relaxed, I feel his finger dip in slowly, gently and hiss at the invasion, tightening around it for a moment. "Relax, Georgie," he murmurs into my ear, kissing and nipping at it. I wrap my arms around him, holding onto him for the mental support more than the physical need to. He grabs his wand with his other hand, stopping his stroke for a moment. He pulls his finger from me, casting a lubrication charm that I know quite well. I gasp as I feel a slick cold sensation deep within me and he grins.

His finger returns to my hole, pressing in once more. He kisses me as he pushes it in more. I gasp, closing my eyes. It feels odd, but not totally unpleasant. He begins to stroke my erection once more and I moan softly into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside, which he takes. He explores my mouth slowly, tongue gliding over my teeth and the insides of my cheeks. My own tongue slides against his, pulling him into a battle for dominance, which he wins as he adds another finger, scissoring them to stretch me. It burns a little, but I want this more than anything.

He thrusts his fingers into me with increasing speed and strength, causing me to writhe and squirm with pleasure. I can tell he's searching for something, but I don't get the chance to ask before my vision goes fuzzy and a guttural moan is pulled from deep in my throat. Fred grins and hits that same spot in me again, making me arch my back, pleasure coursing its way up my spine. "Like that?" he asks and I nod, eyes wide. "More, please," I beg him, hardly believing that it's me speaking.

He adds another finger in response to my begging. A slight burning, stinging sensation clouds my mind for a moment, but he hits that spot again and I forget all about it. Spreading his fingers, he stretches me more before slipping his fingers from my loosened hole. I whimper at the loss, pushing towards where his hand previously was. He grabs his wand, muttering the lube charm once more, coating his erection, rubbing it fully over him before placing his erection at my entrance.

I bite my lip, knowing this is going to hurt at least a little, even with the preparation. He leans over, kissing me deeply to distract me as he slowly thrusts into me, stopping when he's all the way inside, allowing me time to adjust. I kiss his lips and cheeks appreciatively, rolling my hips to signal the need for him to move. Taking the hint, Fred begins to thrust slowly, but with increasing speed. It's not long before I've wrapped my legs around him, moving with him.

"Ha...harder, de-deeper," I stammer, eyes screwed shut, breathing erratic, hips thrusting against his. He complies with my requests, reaching between us to pump me in time with his thrusts, making me moan even more. I can feel my orgasm approaching, knowing he's close, too, as his thrusts become more frenzied and haphazard, loosing their rhythm. I groan and gasp, digging my nails into his back. He moans as well, kissing me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth, imitating what his erection is currently doing.

It's not long before I stiffen and spill my seed over both our stomachs and him within me. He's panting, so am I, as he slips from me, laying next to me. We're both sweaty and hot, but I cuddle into him anyway. I look up into his face. "That was bloody amazing!"I exclaim and he chuckles, nodding. "Yes, Georgie, it was. You don't know how long I fantasized about that," he says and I blink at him. "You have?"I ask in shock and he nods, a grin on his lips. "Of course. You're bloody sexy. Who wouldn't have fantasies about you?" he asks, not expecting an answer.

I wrap my arms around his as he wraps his around me, closing my eyes, head on his chest. "I love you, Fred," I murmur once more, feeling him kiss my temple. "I love you, too, George," he replies sounding tired, evidently spent. I smile softly, falling asleep held tight in his arms, knowing I love him with everything that I am, and now knowing that he loves me just the same. Maybe not casting that silencing spell was a good thing after all is the last thought in my head as I drift off.

* * *

(A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you all like it. I got bored at school today and decided to write, and this is what I came up with. I posted it because I know it's been a LONG time since I added anything and I feel bad about it. I've been really busy lately, though. Cookies for reviewers. I love you all. Love Randie Jo(: )


End file.
